Tinker Bell and the Fire Fairy
by IIICorzaIII
Summary: Years ago, Pixie hollow was ruled by an evil sparrow man named Ignatious. After years of his torment, he was banished and imrpisoned in a dormant volcano. Years later and a new sparrow man arrives in the hollow, the first ever fire talent. Not long after his arrival and the dormant volcano becomes active for the first time in over a hundred years.
1. Chapter 1 (Pyro)

Chapter One

In a world apart from ours, but not at all very distant. Is a land of many wonders, and a culture of its own. It is a world of change, of freedom and care but living here are not us humans. No but instead fairies just five inches tall.

Queen Clairion had gathered the citizens of pixie hollow around the pixie dust tree, for a baby has just laughed and soon a new fairy will be born. It flew in across the sea and into the space of Neverland, until it found itself still, in the centre of all focus.

The pixie dust gave it life, power and will, there stood a sparrow man, confused and cautious, but all the more curious.

"Welcome young one, to your new home". Queen Clairion spoke out, gaining the man's attention. "Your next decision is critical, for it determines your fate and the roll you will play"

The sparrow man nodded and stood tall, ready to become one of them. His white shorts showed off his unusual figure. He was tall, strong and handsome, not as big as most of the other sparrow men but bigger than the littler ones.

The queen gestured to the audience and one from each talent made their way down to perform their duties. Tinker Bell placed a hammer upon a pedestal, Silvermist a drop of water, Vidia a small controllable cyclone, Iradesa a ball of light, Rosetta and flower and Rumble and storm cloud.

"What are these?" the young Sparrow man questioned.

"You must pick one of these" Queen Clairion answered. "One of them is your talent and only you can know determine which one it is."

With a nod the man approached the flower first, before touching it, he glanced up at the garden fairies who eagerly watched him. Looking deeply into Rosetta's eyes he turned and walked away, sure that it was not for him.

Next he approached the water, again looking into the fairies of that talent. Silvermist looked interested in the man and it did not bother her that the water simply fell onto the ground, telling everyone that he was not a water talent.

The small gush of wind was next in his eyes, he looked at it with confidence and expressed that to Vidia and the other fast-flying fairies. When he reached out for it, it did not fade, nor glow bright, but instead it flew off into the ball of light.

With a flash of bright orange, the audience gasped and whispered in curiosity as to what was going on.

The mixture of wind and light had created a flame, burning bright. The sparrow man approached and placed his hand in the flame. It lit up, almost as bright as the sun and when everything was clear again, he stood there, with a flame burning in his hand.

"Well this is new!" Rosetta said to Holly.

"Wow!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"It looks like we have a fire fairy upon us" Queen Clairion said to everyone. "Welcome to pixie hollow Pyro! Let us get your wings working shall we?"

The queen dropped a handful of pixie dust upon Pyro's wings and with that he lifted them up and open.

"Give them a flap" she ushered.

Almost instinctively he began flapping his wing, opening and closing them faster each time. Soon enough he was in the air and almost naturally, he took off.

Faster than any other fairy they had ever seen, he was gone, behind him a trail of pixie dust and ash. Vidia was displeased at this; she is the fastest fairy in pixie hollow and was not going to be over taken.

She flew off after him, cheeks red as a plum, chased him down 'till she could stop him from disappearing all together.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Just what do you think you are doing?"  
"I'm Flying!" Pyro said. "This is amazing!"  
"No it is not amazing! I am the fastest fairy alive and you will not upstage me, no one can fly faster than me."

"Wait what did I do wrong?" Pyro asked. "All I'm doing is flying, if you're the fasted fairy alive then why don't you prove it?"  
"What do you mean?" Vidia was anrgy and confused.

"A race!" he said. "I challenge you to a race!"


	2. Chapter 2 (A New Home)

Chapter Two

"Vidia! Pyro! What's going on? Wait up!" the words came from a distance. Flying towards to pair were Tinker Bell and the others.

"We're having a race!" Pyro answered with confidence.

"A race?" Rosetta asked.

"Vidia? A Race?" Iradessa was confused as to why her friend was actually competing for something.

"He-, He is not faster than me!" Vidia exclaimed. "No one is faster than me!

"He hasn't proved that he is faster though" Tinker Bell ushered.

Silvermist simply said "Yeah!" emphasising Tink's point.

"And he never will!" Vidia said, determined she is still the fastest fairy alive.

"Well maybe a race is good then" Fawn finally spoke out. "Vidia can prove her claim and we can all go home knowing who the fastest is."

Unbeknownst to everyone, queen Clairion had made her way to the group to calm everything down and continue her induction of the sparrow man.

"Perhaps a race is a good idea" the queen said. "But not today, for it is late and Pyro doesn't have a home yet."

"There's no area for fire fairies in Pixie hollow queen Clairion!" Tinker Bell said. "Where will he live?"

"With the water fairies for now" queen Clairion said unexpectedly.

"Water fairies?" Sil asked. "But why?"

"Pyro is the first ever fire talent and he has no way to control his powers yet" the others began to see where she was going. "He shall live with the water fairies because they can put out any fires he may accidently cause quickly. They can cancel him out until he learns to control his powers."

"I don't like how you said cancel out!" Pyro said.

"Oh I get it" Silvermist said. "Sounds fun, I've never met a fire fairy before."

"Hello!" Vidia spoke out. "What about our race?"

"You can do that tomorrow" queen Clairion answered. "After you've completed your duties and Silvermist has given Pyro a tour of the hollow."

Vidia crossed her arms then flew away. Iradessa collected sunlight from the sunset and fed it to the fireflies. Fawn, Rosetta and Tink went their separate ways and Silvermist led Pyro to the Spring Valley and to her home in Dewdrop vale.

As they reached Silvermist's home, Clank and Bobble were approaching from the distance, lugging with them a bed of some sort.

"What are you guys doing?" Sil asked

Queen Clarion requested that we bring a bed for the new guy to your 'ouse!" Clank said, scratching his head.

"Aye! You only have one in your house" Bobble assured. "Can't be risking you being burned now can we Silvermist?"

"That's true" Sil said

"I feel like you guys are going to hang a sign saying "Warning, fire hazard" from my neck!" Pyro said "I'm not going to burn anyone!"

"We mean no disrespect er-…" Bobble stopped as he has not yet learned the name of the new arrival.

"Pyro!" Silvermist answered the question in Bobbles head.

"Ah. Phineas Kettletree" Bobble said as he shook Pyro's hand. "And this is Clank."

Clank stood up straight and gave a salute. Pyro looked at him with a confused look but did not question it.

"Let's get this into place shall we?" Bobble suggested.

"Oh, of course!" Silvermist was almost excited. She's never had a "boy" stay at her house before and she is curious as to how he will think of her home.

Once everything was settled in and after the two tinker talents had left, Silvermist served Pyro some hot jasmine tea and shared stories of her adventures in pixie hollow. She told him of the places she'll be taking him to tomorrow and of places such as the main land.

"What's a human?" Pyro asked. "They sound stupid."

"Not at all!" Sil explained." They are smart, possibly the greatest tinker talents ever. They're just really big. Like a whole lot bigger than me and you."

After tea and stories the two wished each other goodnight and slowly but surely they slept. And all that was on Pyro's mind was the race tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lunch Time Troubles)

Chapter Three

It was noon, the sun was reaching the centre of the sky and Pyro sat with his new friends for lunch. Silvermist had finished taking him all over the hollow, he could not believe the beauty of such a place and that there is more to Neverland than just Pixie Hollow.

Luckily enough, Pyro has already figured out his friend group within his first two days in the hollow. It was clear to him that Silvermist was going to be one of his best friends in the days to come and that Clank and Bobble would be significant in his life.

He engaged in conversation with everyone else too. He enjoyed listening to Rosetta's accent and Tinker Bell's stories. It was surprising how much he got along with everyone else, Fawn and Irradessa too. When he learned that Vidia was their friends too, he went from the friendly, get to know each other attitude, to a more detective like state.

"What is she really like?" he would ask. "Is she always so bossy?"

They all told him of Vidia and her personality. They explained how she is the best of her talent and besides that, she hasn't got much else.

"Vidia strives to be the best because that is all she can be" Tinker Bell finished it all off with a nice little summary.

"She sounds cool!" Pyro added. "I kinda want to get to know her personally now.

"Um, that's not what a normal person would say" Rosetta said confused.

"Good thing I'm anything but normal then!" Pyro exclaimed as he lit a flame in his hand. "I figured this out earlier today! Isn't it awesome?"

"So that's what you were doing out there?" Silvermist said. "I was wondering why you were sitting outside on your own.

"Wow!" Fawn said with a glow in her eyes.

"Well then." Rosetta said looking nervous. "Are you gonna put it out now or?"

"Oh right!" Pyro said as he closed his fist. Only instead of being extinguished when he opened it again, it had now spread to each of his fingertips.

"That's um, interesting" Ireadessa said with a nervous tone.

"Was that meant to happen?" Tink asked.

"No it was not!" Pyro replied surprised and impressed with himself. "This didn't happen this morning.

Rosseta looked over to Silvermist and told her to get some water ready. She flew off in a hurry, she did not want to miss anything that happened with Pyro but had to do what was necessary.

"Ok you can put it out now!" Fawn said. "Don't need this getting out of hand."

Pyro nodded and proceeded to close his hand again. Like before it had not extinguished but was back to one larger flame in the palm of his hand. Again he tried to put it out but his attempts did not work, it would to his fingertips, then back to his palm and continued to do so for about five minutes.

"Why is this not working?" Pyro said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "It was fine earlier!"

"Calm down sugarplum!" Rosetta said. "Don't let this get to your head. If you do something wrong, who knows what might happen?"

Pyro tensed his arm and as he did so the flame spread and engulfed his entire arm.

Everyone gasped in both amazement and shock. They all knew that this could be bad but did not interfere as fear of getting burnt took hold of their minds.

Silvermist had just arrived with some water when this happened and was not sure what she should do. She wanted to put the fire out to prevent anything bad from happening but she also wanted to see how Pyro could handle it. "Perhaps this is a good way for him to learn" she thought.

"Sil!" Rosetta yelled across to her. "Put it out now!"

"Quickly!" Tink and Iradesa said in unison.

Pyro held out his arm, gesturing to her to do as they say. He was angry with himself because he could not do something he felt to be mediocre, but he did not want to cause a problem.

Silvermist finally poured the water she had over his arm and onto the fire. They expected the fire to simply fade away, but this was not the case. Instead the water began to steam and the air around Pyro's arm became extremely hot. He lashed out in pain as the steam began to burn his skin, losing all control of the fire.

Small embers flew off into the air and onto the ground. Small fires began to arise in locations on the ground around the group of fairies and they huddled together in fear.

They all looked at each other, with no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 (Taming the Flame)

Chapter Four

Pyro stood there, watching his new friends quiver in fear, wondering what he could possibly do to help them, wondering how he could extinguish the growing fires.

"Fly away from Here!" He yelled to them. "Ask the queen for help!"

"What about you?" Tinker Bell asked as she and the others flew to a safe height.

"I'll be fine!" he replied. "I think I can contain it so it doesn't spread any further".

"Okay then", Tink said as she flew off.

Pyro looked up and noticed Silvermist still hovering above him, with a look of concern upon her face.

"What are you doin?" Pyro said with concern.

She looked down at him, looking equally as uncomfortable as him. "Be careful" she said with calming voice. After that she flew off after the others.

Pyro looked at the flames standing before him. He slowly approached them, hoping that maybe he can pick some if it up, he thought if he could hold all of it on his body, maybe he could extinguish like normal, even though he can't quite control his powers.

He decided to play it safe, even though this would be a good time to experiment with his talent, maybe he could learn more about his abilities. He watched as they flames danced and jumped.

He looked around for things he could use to stop the fires from spreading, but everything he could see would just burn if it got near the fire. When he looked back, the fire had begun to spread further apart, meaning he has less time to stop it from growing out of control.

The fire was beginning to climb up trees and move along the grass. Panic began to take hold inside of Pyro, he didn't know what to do. He thought about the damage it could do, the fairy's it could hurt. He didn't want to cause anyone pain.

"This is not good!" he said to himself.

In a fit of small hope, he spread out his arms and moved them closer to each other, hopping the fire will follow his patterns. The flames dances and moved a mere fraction of what he had hoped. He tried again, getting closer and closer to fixing the problem.

However, no matter how many times he tried, he could not stop the fire. He began to grow frustrated, with himself and his choices. He knew that if he couldn't fix this, then there are going to be serious consequences.

Now angry, Pyro wanted to just give up, he wanted to leave and forget all of this, the trouble he has caused. But doing so would leave devastating scars on the world, for all he knows, he is the only being alive who can put this fire out.

He began to hear voices off in the distance, he figured Tink and the others must have got help. It was not the fairies he had hoped for, instead Terrence was flying through with Clank and Bobble.

"Hey!" Pyro yelled towards them. "Get out of here!"

It was all in vein, as the three sparrow men now in the worst of places. They stopped where they were and stared at the carnage.

"Oh dear", Bobble said.

"What are you doing?" Pyro's voice now filled with worry. "Run!"

The three immediately began to fly away, but Terrence was unlucky and flew right into Clank, sending him straight to the ground. The fire quickly spread around him, fear stuck is face and he was frightened stiff.

"Clank! Bobble! Get out of here!" Pyro said as he flew over to Terrence. "I got him!"

He reached down and picked Terrence up, desperate to move him away from the fire. As he flew up, Terrence let out a yelp. The fire had caught his leg and left it burnt all around.

"Oh no!" Clank yelled out, the situation clearly getting the better of him.

Pyro took Terrence to a safe location, Clank and Bobble flew over offering help.

"Get him to a healing talent fairy now!" Pyro ordered.

"You got it!" Bobble said with a nod

"Quickly now" Clank said, nervous and scared.

Pyro looked at the ground, his breathing become heavy and his thoughts a blur. He let a curse and raised his head, staring at the flames. The flames had just caused someone an injury and it was his fault. The flames were no longer an object that needed to be terminated; Pyro now saw them as an enemy.

Pyro clenched his fists, yelled out in determination and dashed over towards the growing blaze. As he flew over them, his eyes began to glow orange and his wings took the shape of a flame. As if it were instinctive power, Pyro gathered the flames, rather, they were attaching to his body. He was able to fly over to a flame and remove it from its current burning zone, to him.

After all the fire was clinging to Pyro as if it were gasping for air, he flew up. He flew up as high as he thought necessary, though his thoughts were clouded with regret and anger.

With the fire now entirely surrounding him in the air, Pyro clasped his hands together and then spread his arms out. With a bright flash and a loud bang, the fire was gone.

Pyro looked at his hands and his surroundings, the black scars left on the surface of the earth saddened him. He knew he caused that and that it will be there forever, he knows he has caused Terrence to become injured and he has most definitely gotten himself into some serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 (Solving the Problem)

Chapter Five

"Did you see that"? Rosetta questioned her friends.

"What was it"? Silvermist engaged.

"Sure was bright"! Said Iridessa.

"I wonder what it was"! Tinker Bell remarked

"Yes. I too am curious to see", queen Clarion said as she accompanied the group of fairies, along with some water talents. "I've never seen anything like it".

She nodded at the water talent fairies flying by her side; they nodded back and flew down to scoop up extra water. This made it clear that the queen was concerned the blaze had reached dangerous levels and may not be stoppable.

This was not the case as merely minutes before had Pyro managed to stop the fire entirely. His fire talent made this seem easy, however it was not. In fact, he doesn't even remember doing it.

The group arrived at the location and prepared to extinguish a fire, only there was no fire. All they could see was Pyro sitting in the middle of a black, burned area of land.

"Oh dear! This is awful", Rosetta felt pain as she saw the charred remains of what was once a beautiful picnic area. "The garden? It's all gone"!

Fawn caught her as she began to faint. Luckily for her, no animals were hurt during the disaster.

"By the second star! What happened"? Queen Clarion sounded as if she had lost her own child. "Was this your doing Pyro?"

Pyro just sat there, in the centre of the black scars and burnt remains. He whimpered and nodded, looking at the queen and his friends with grief.

Iridessa began to explain to the queen that Pyro was just showing off his talent and how he lost control of it. "It was just a big accident, he was only trying to put it out when he lost control", she said.

"It all right"! The queen said in her soothing tone. "No one was hurt".

"That's where you're wrong! Pyro finally spoke up. "Someone is hurt".

"Oh no"! Silvermist gasped, covering her mouth. "Who"?

"Terrence"! Everyone looked shocked. That was their friends after all. "He was passing through with Clank and Bobble, when I told them to run, he fell to the ground and, I managed to get him out, but his leg got burned, and it's my fault".

"Hush my child", queen clarion reassured him. "Let's get you away from here, it is only going to remind you of what happened and we need to forget about it".

"But what about the plants"? Rosetta asked angrily.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about it", the queen looked glum. "Like I said, we will just have to forget about it, unless you and the other garden fairies are up for a challenge"?

"I believe we could fix this"! Rosetta spoke confidently. "Just keep _Him _away from here."

"Rosetta, that's not nice!" Fawn said

"She's right!" The agreeing came unexpectedly from Pyro. "I'm too dangerous".

"Don't say that"! Silvermist said trying to comfort him.

"Besides, once you learn to control your powers you should be perfectly safe", Tinker Bell said.

"Yeah", said Silvermist.

"Perhaps", said the queen. "But for now, let's get back to the hollow. I would like to talk to you alone Pyro".

He nodded and began to walk off with her. His head hung low and his mind full of regret and woe. All he could manage to think of was Terrence. Is Terrence all right?

Tinker Bell looked at her friends. They all looked confused and scared. Even though the fire was gone, it still felt as if it were burning right in their faces.

"So what now"? She asked them all.

"I don't know", Iridessa replied with a shrug

"I know what I'm doin!" Rosetta spoke, looking none of them in the eye.

"What's that"? Silvermist asked her.

"I'm gonna clean this up; bring the colour back to the plants".

"They're all dead though"! Tink ushered.

"Then I'll plant new ones"! Rosetta became somewhat angry.

"I'll help you"! Fawn reassured her friend.

"Me too"! Iridessa agreed.

Yeah! We all will. Silvermist began to become excited.

Right"! Tink said with a nod.

All right then", Rosetta said. "Tink, Iridessa! I need you two to go round up some more garden fairies. We're gonna need all the help we can get".

"Right"! They spoke in unison as they flew off.

"Sil! I need you to cool this place down. There're still hot embers flouting around".

She nodded and began to work.

"Fawn! You're coming with me to collect some seeds."

"Okay"! She said with confidence.

The group of friends were working together, as all friends should. Clearing away the ashes, brightening up the aura of the location, they worked as best they could to bring back what was a beautiful picnic area only hours ago.

However, back at pixie hollow, Pyro was sitting down with queen clarion. They were discussing possible ways to control his powers and stop any further damage occurring.

"I don't like putting you through this Pyro, but we need to prevent these accidents", the queen sounded nervous and upset.

"It's fine"! Pyro said. "I agree with you totally".

"What can we do"? The queen put her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know".

"Queen Clarion! Orren wishes to speak with you", one of the queens helpers spoke from the door way.

"Yes send him in", the queen replied.

The mining fairy flew in looking nervous and unsure.

"What is it Orren"? She spoke again.

"Oh, right! We had some seismic activity at the volcano not too long ago!" He finally said.

Pyro looked at him with a confused look. He didn't know who this sparrow man was but he gathered he had something to do with the ground when he saw the dust and dirt covering his clothing.

"Is that an issue"? The queen asked.

"Well, yes! You see, it was _that_ volcano"!


	6. Chapter 6(The Meeting)

Chapter 6

"_That_ volcano?" Pyro questioned, a curious and puzzled look on his face.

The queen began to grow concerned.

"That's impossible! That volcano has been inactive for over a hundred years", said the queen.

"I know!" Orren replied, just as concerned as the queen. "That's why I came to tell you".

"What's wrong with this volcano?" Pyro asked, curious about it.

The others did not answer his question; they just continued the conversation that interrupted Pyros previous one with the queen. This angered him.

"Go back and confirm these results please?" the queen asked Orren, she looked worried.

"Right!" Orren replied nervously before flying off.

"Call the minsters!" The queen ushered out to her assistant. "We have an important matter to discuss".

"Right away ma'am". She replied with a nod.

"Hey!" Pyro spoke up. "What's going on?"

Queen Clairion sighed. "I'll tell you at the gathering with the ministers. I'm inviting you there because I believe this is a matter that concerns you, greatly".

She looked serious. Pyro hadn't seen a serious side of the queen since his arrival, or at least a bad kind of serious. He was not sure of what to take from it. He figured he should be serious about it too, if the Queen has invited him somewhere because it concerns him, he won't act rudely about it. He has already put a bad impression on her and does not want to make it any worse.

Even though he was still annoyed that the queen had not answered his question, he sat down and took everything in. This gave the queen some time to prepare for the oncoming gathering as she figured he would be sitting there until she called for him.

She began to think about how she would inform the minsters of the volcano. _It has been dead for a century_ she thought. _He can't possibly be back could he?_

She figured it would be best to just wing it. She was unsure of what to do, she could only hope. She could only hope for the best.

"Pyro".

He looked up to see Queen Clairion standing in front of a doorway. She gestured for him to approach and he did so. He followed her through the doorway and into a room which he determined to be some kind of conference room.

Before him were the ministers of the seasons. Summer, Autumn and Spring. Winter is currently on the mainland. They all looked concerned, Pyro guessed that the queen hasn't told them the news yet, maybe she wants to tell everyone at the same time?

"We're just waiting for Fairy Mary", the queen addressed. "Even with her absence, I will begin.

Pyro raised an eyebrow. Who is Fairy Mary and why don't they wait for her? He thought quickly. He decided not to worry.

Pyro was ushered to sit in a chair at the end of the table, somewhat excluded from the others. This did not bother him; he just wanted to hear what queen had to say and why it involved him.

"I've brought you all here to discuss a matter that I believe to be very alarming." Queen Clarion began. "You all know of the volcano that holds Ignatius prisoner? Some mining fairies claim reports of seismic activity coming from that very volcano."

"There is absolutely no way that he could have caused that!" the minister of Autumn jumped to his feet. "Why, he's most likely dead. Right?"

Pyro noticed a somewhat chubby fairy fly into the room, he assumed this to be Fairy Mary, and how uneasy the minster looked, how uneasy they all looked for that matter. Even the queen looked uncomfortable, and from what Pyro has seen, she is usually very calm in a situation.

"Uh, who's Ignatius?" Pyro raised his hand. "And how am I connected to this?"

It would seem his question had fallen on deaf ears, the queen did not answer him and the ministers didn't even recognise that he had asked a question. Fairy Mary only looked at him while the minister of Autumn had begun to panic, the minister of Spring offered him some reassurance and told him that he needn't worry and the Sumer minister just sat there quietly.

The queen began to speak again, "I need you to listen to me", she became somewhat stern, her voice almost sounded like she were scared. "Tell your fairies to protect their homes, board their windows and stock up on food".

"Why do we need to protect ourselves?" Pyro asked with a hint if frustration. "What's going on? Who is Ignatius?"

The queen ushered the ministers to head out and warn the residents on Pixie Hollow, but she asked Fairy Mary to stay behind for a bit.

"What do you need me to do?" Mary asked.

"Can you please explain the Ignatius story to Pyro?" The queen face looked frightened, as if she wasn't sure what to do. "I don't feel right!"

"But of course your majesty!" She looked over to Pyro. "Follow me please?"

Pyro nodded with a puzzled look and began to follow Fairy Mary outside. He glanced over to the queen and couldn't help but wonder, what did this Ignatius man do?


	7. Chapter 7(Ignatius)

Chapter Seven

"She invites me there and doesn't even tell me why I'm supposedly connected to this _Ignatius _feller!" Pyro rambled angrily while hovering with Fairy Mary towards Tinker's Nook. "I mean, C'mon!"

"Aye, I know it is strange Pyro, but do know the queen has only the best intentions in mind," Mary replied "Even I don't want to explain this to you."

"Then why did you accept?" Pyro said, confused and curious.

"Because it's the queen! There's no way I am saying no to her!" She said, trying to offer a sarcastic grin.

"Now listen closely", she began. "I'd say, about a hundred and fifty years ago, when queen Clairion was born. Pixie hollow was ruled by mother dove! And she did quite possibly the best job as leader of the hollow ever. However, before her there was, _Ignatius_!"

Pyro began to give his full attention to Mary; he wanted to get the best out of this story, so he can fully understand why he is linked to Ignatius.

Fairy Mary continued. "He was cruel, and evil, and everything in between. He might have been the ruler of the hollow, but he certainly wasn't a good one. He would punish fairies and sparrow men by forcing them to fight each other, or sentencing them to execution. Even for the little mistakes.

"But one day he learned a new ability, he learned to control fire!" this got Pyro really interested. "He began to intimidate his subjects with it, or burn them if they disobeyed him. He truly was the worst kind of sparrow man."

"How did he end up in the volcano then?" Pyro asked.

"When mother Dove came to pixie hollow, she saw the evil in his ways, and devised a plan to rid the hollow of the unnecessary evil it was controlled by. She figured out that he could only control fire, not lava or magma, so when she had the chance, mother Dove contacted the spirits of the world, and asked them to help defeat Ignatius and imprison him, away from everyone else."

"Why not just kill him?" Pyro questioned.

"Because then we would be no better than him, and even though he may have killed some fairies himself, killing him would be wrong, and the spirits would not like that. So they used the spirits power to subdue and trap Ignatius in the volcano that he is in now." Fairy Mary finished.

"So, is he still there now?" Pyro asked.

"I don't know dear, nobody does", she replied.

Pyro looked off into the distance, thinking about Ignatius. Is he the first fire talent, but everyone just wanted to forget about him so they claimed Pyro to be the first?

He continued to think about the evil man, until he noticed a group of fairies flying towards him and Mary. It took him a little while but he noticed that it was Tinker Bell and the gang approaching him, and he felt a glimmer of happiness shine within him.

"Pyro! Fairy Mary!" Tinker Bell shouted.

"Tinker Bell! Girls, what are you doing, didn't the minister of Autumn tell you to go protected your houses?" Fairy Mary said concerned for her tinker fairy.

"Well, we were going to but", Tink began.

"We didn't know where Pyro was", Silvermist continued. "We had to look for him.

"Yeah, we can't leave our new friend behind!" Iradesa exaggerated their cause.

"Even if he is dangerous", Rosetta said sarcastically, offering a small smile towards pyro, signifying her forgiveness for his "accident".

This made Pyro realise something, these guys actually were his new friends. It's only his second day on the hollow, and he has got friends. He thought his episode with the fire may have caused to think ill of him, but they have actually done the exact opposite. He has friends who have disregarded orders from the ministers to look for him; he definitely has to pay them back for this.

"Well he is here with me", Fairy Mary said. "And he is going to help us fortify tinker's nook. It's the last place Ignatius is going to look for him."

"Who?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Oh no!" Rosetta said.

"You don't know?" Pyro asked them.

All except Rosetta shook their heads. Since Rosetta is the oldest of the gang, she knew about Ignatius and his uncivilised ways.

"Look, he is a really bad man, and we need to make sure you girls are protected", Pyro said to the four girls. "Wait, where's Fawn and Vidia?"

"Fawn's gone to help some animals find shelter, and Vidia said she was going to board up her home", Tinker Bell reassured him.

"Ok!" He said looking towards Silvermist. She turned and blushed. "Let's get going".

At Tinkers Nook, Pyro and his friends were helping with the fortifications of all of the houses and buildings. Tinker bell's, Clank's and Bobble's houses were all done and they were working on Fairy Mary's.

"It looks like the entire Nook is done Fairy Mary!" Clank said.

"Aye! Good", Fairy Mary responded, clearly tired from the work. "Thank you all for your help".

"Not a problem", Pyro said. "It's not like I've got a home to protect yet anyway".

"You shouldn't be smiling about that", Silvermist said, concerned for his safety. "You'll get one eventually though.

"So, Fairy Mary. Where am I staying anyway?" Pyro asked her, also sore form the work.

However, she did not have time to answer him. She noticed behind him was an unfamiliar sparrow man. He had fiery brown hair and flame red eyes. All she could manage to say was "Oh no!"

Pyro was confused, and he noticed the others begin to look frightened, it wasn't until he heard the heavily Scottish accent speak that he too realised what was wrong.

"Boardin' your windows?" He said. "Now don't you think that's a bit extreme?

Pyro turned around, showing little fear of the man behind him, and he instantly knew who he was. He could tell just from his aura.

Ignatius was here!


	8. Chapter 8(Confruntations)

Chapter Eight

Flame red eyes, long wavy hair. Ignatius stood before Pyro and his friends, a smile across his face. His aura smelt of evil and all pyro could seem to think about was this sparrow man destroying everything he has just gained.

Pyro shifted his balance and took a hostile stance. Ignatius noticed this and let out a small laugh. He clearly was not intimidated by the young sparrow man.

"I'm not here to cause conflict ya know!" Ignatius said, breaking the short silence. "If that's what you're getting at?"

"What do you mean?" Pyro asked.

"Well it's easy really. We're connected me and you", Ignatius answered.

Pyro looked confused and the girls behind him all began whispering hushed questions and remarks. This seemed to annoy Ignatius.

"Silence before the great Ignatius!" he yelled out.

This caused all of them to instantly halt everything they were doing. They were almost scared to breathe.

"It seems I'm still feared by all around here?" Ignatius laughed out. "Is that really the kind of reputation I've left behind?"

"What do you want then?" Fairy Mary asked out.

Ignatius looked over to her and smile. This caused her to step back and shudder a little. He then refocused on Pyro and looked him dead in the eyes, discovering that they both had flame red eyes.

"Alright! Like I said before, we are connected uhh…?" Ignatius began.

"Pyro!" Pyro said. "My name is Pyro".

"Pyro? You are a fire talent, the first ever in fact!" said Ignatius." I have the ability to control fire. Do you see where I'm heading with this?

"Just get on with it!" Pyro said as he began to get a little bit angry.

"Alright then, I'll get straight to it!" Ignatius said enthusiastically. "I want to take you away from here and train you to control your powers".

"What?" just about everyone said.

"You're a danger to the hollow", Ignatius said. "And as former lord of Pixie hollow, it's my job to protect it".

"I don't understand" Fairy Mary spoke out again. "You're supposed to be cruel and evil, why haven't you unleashed hell upon us?"

"Aye my methods may have been cruel, and I may have taken many lives, but!" Ignatius started to explain himself. "I was the leader of the hollow, and I was in charge making sure the worlds seasons stayed I balance. If we screw up just once, then everything becomes unstable. I had to prevent that from happening".

"Wait!" Pyro said. "I don't need training to control my powers!"

Pyro was clearly angry at the lack of faith he had been given by Ignatius. He stopped the blaze earlier in the day. Then again, he doesn't even know how he did it.

"Oh really?" Ignatius chuckled out. "Go on; show me flame, in your hand".

Pyro complied and clenched his hand in a fist. After he focused enough, he began to feel warmth betwixt his fingers. When he opened his hand up, there stood a flame burning bright.

"Great! Now put it out" Ignatius ordered.

Pyro was stunned. He remembered he couldn't do this earlier on and how it caused a huge blaze to occur. Still he was determined and did everything he could.

But it was to no avail. Pyro could not extinguish the small flame in his hand. This frustrated him, causing him to curse at himself and begin to become reckless with the flame.

"Clam down now Pyro". Ignatius said, and this surprised everybody, including Pyro. "You need to be careful with fire, I'm sure you know why".

Pyro knew what he was talking about and stopped what he was trying. Ignatius then approached him slowly, showing no signs of hostility as well.

"Fire knows no limits!" Ignatius said as he picked the flame out of Pyro's hand. "It only wants to consume, which means you need to suppress it. And well, you can't".

That angered Pyro slightly more but he understood him completely.

"What if I refuse your training?" Pyro said.

"Then I'll do this", Ignatius said, pointing his hand towards a house in the distance.

Before anybody could question he was doing, the flame shot from his hand a barrelled towards the house, exploding on impact. This left the house covered in flames, easily being consumed by the fire.

Everybody gasped and screamed. They were afraid of another incident just like earlier today.

"Alright then, I know what you're capable of", Pyro began. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave the hollow in peace?"

"That's kinda the point!" Ignatius replied.

"No Pyro you can't!" Silvermist yelled out from behind them.

Pyro looked at her, he could see how scared she was, how scared all of his friends were. He knew he had to do this though. It was for their protection.

"Shouldn't you be putting out that fire Sil?" Pyro said back to her.

This shock her into action, and she flew off.

"I can see how much these fairies care for you." Ignatius said. "I tell you what; I'll give a week to say goodbye and what not! Then you come with me and we perfect your abilities".

"Alright! It's a deal", Pyro replied.

"I'll be back in a week then!" Ignatius said as he flew off.

Pyro turned to his friends and let out a sigh. They were all still scared, for him, themselves and the entire world for that matter.

"Pyro, you can't be serious about this?" Tinker Bell said.

"Yeah, this is crazy!' Iradesa followed.

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" Rosetta finalised.

"Girls settle down", Fairy Mary tried to comfort them. "This is his decision, and as Ignatius said, it's to protect the hollow".

"How do we know Ignatius won't just stab Pyro in the back?" Tink asked.

"We don't!" Pyro answered. "Don't worry about me! I've put you all in serious danger once already, if this means that I can stop that from happening again, then I'm taking it".

"But?"

"No buts! I'll be fine, besides I've still got a week until then, so we can forget about this for now and just can back to normal okay guys!", Pyro tried to reassure them all.

"Alright, I'll got tell the queen about what's happened!" Fairy Mary said. "I'll leave you guys to calm down and get home".

"Okay guys! Just go home and forget about this!" Pyro ordered.

"What about you? Rosetta asked. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"Sil is still putting out that fire", Pyro said pointing behind him. "I'll go ask her again."

With that the girls departed the scene and began to try and forget about everything that has just unfolded. Pyro approached Silvermist, who had already extinguished Ignatius' trump card and smiled when he arrived.

"I got it!" Sil exclaimed proudly.

"Good job!" Pyro chuckled out.

"So are you actually going with him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've got a week until he comes back to take me!" Pyro replied.

"Okay." Sil looked sad. "Do you really have to go?

"Yes, it's for everyone's protection." He said calmly.

She looked down at the ground. She's only known Pyro for two days but they've become really good friends in that short time, and she knows Pyro feels the same way.

"I think it's best we just forget about it and spend the next week having as much fun as we can!" Pyro said to her.

"Do you want to stay at my place again?" she offered, her mood slightly lifting.

"If that's okay?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah it's fine!"


End file.
